For Eternity
by DomLuver
Summary: -ONESHOT- "Daddy? When's Mama coming back?" The look in her eyes killed him inside. She missed her mother terribly. But how could Dom tell his daughter that Kel was in a critical condition and close to death?


**This is my entry for the June Monthly Challenge – Eternity. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"You can't catch me" the 5 year old squealed, running from her father.

"Yes I can Maddie!" Dom chased after her, and picked her up with ease, spinning her around, making her squeal more.

"Daddy?" she asked when they caught their breath.

"Yes princess?" he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not the princess. Mirai is" she told him firmly.

"You're _my_ little princess"

"Daddy? When's Mama coming back?" The look in her eyes killed him inside. She missed her mother terribly. But how could he tell his daughter that Kel was in a critical condition and close to death?

"Mama's on her way. She might be a while. Don't worry sweetheart, she'll be fine"

"I hope so. I've been practising with the glaive!"

"She'll be so proud of you. Why don't you show me what Mirai's Ma has been teaching you?"

"Ok Da. But Shida's Ma is teaching us now. Marai says her Ma's busy because she's going to have a little sister or brother." Dom made a mental note to congratulate Shinko and Roald.

"Da? Can I have a little brother? Please?" She used her puppy dog eyes on him. "I want someone to play with."

"Maybe someday. Now let's see your glaive work before dinner" He prayed to the gods that Kel would be fine, as Madeleine pulled him towards the practice courts.

* * *

After Madeleine wore herself out, she was snugly tucked in, and a bedtime story was read, Dom visited the infirmary. The room was dark, so the patients could rest. He scanned the cots for a certain woman with brown hair that had been bleached by excessive sun exposure. Instead he found Neal, sitting at his desk, mumbling to himself about something.

"Has she woken yet?" Dom asked softly, as to not wake the other patients.

Neal's eyes dulled, and he shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry Dom. I wish I could bring her back, but I can't. She lost a lot of blood and the blow was quite hard. I'm afraid..." he choked on tears, unable to continue.

"Shhh...don't think that way. Kel will survive. She's too stubborn to give in so easily." He told him. The truth was, they had both prepared themselves for the worst. Her condition was...very unstable. "Can I see her?" Dom asked hopefully.

"Sure." Neal replied. He couldn't really forbid Dom from seeing his wife, anyway.

"Hey Kellie." Dom whispered, using the nickname he gave her during their courting years. He had made it a routine to talk to Kel's unconscious body every night after their daughter fell asleep. He told her about the day's occurrences, and told her just how much he missed her, hoping that she would wake that night to his voice. And every night so far, he left at midnight, disappointed.

"Maddie's skills with the glaive are astounding. You should've seen her. She looks more like you every day. She misses you Kel. And wait 'till you hear this," he chuckled, "she wants a brother to play with." He wiped away a tear with his sleeve, looking at her pale face, so calm, so serene. It almost looked like she was asleep. "Kel, I miss you." His voice cracked. "My bed's so empty, so cold, without you. Maddie's growing up so fast – I _need_ you Kel."

He looked around. Neal was gone. Like always, Neal always left when Dom started talking to Kel. It was too heartbreaking for him to watch – he felt like he was intruding. Instead he went back to his and Yuki's suite, greeted by their daughter Shidaku and son Ashton. The sight of Shidaku reminded him of Madeleine – they were the same age, and had such similar personalities. He no longer took everything for granted. He and Yuki prayed to the gods that Kel would make it through, that she would one day wake up from her month-long coma.

* * *

"Wake up princess" Dom woke his daughter, while Neal and Yuki, Alanna and George, Raoul and Buri, Shinko and Roald, and many others gathered in their sitting room, ready to surprise her. "Come on – the sun's up."

"Five more minutes Daddy..." she mumbled.

"UP. NOW!" Madeleine sat up immediately, tumbling out of her cot. Dom gracefully caught her and sat her on the bed.

"Now, let's get you dressed. Why don't you wear a dress today?" Madeleine wrinkled her nose in disgust as he held up a rich purple coloured gown.

"Daddy why do I have to wear a dress? I can't walk in them." She complained. Dom sighed in defeat. She inherited that from her mother.

"Well, princess, it's a special day today."

"Of course it is! It's my birthday! I'm six now! I am a big girl, I am a big girl, I am a big girl..." she sung as she skipped out of the bedroom, only to be greeted by a thunderous "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIE", due to the numerous commanders and knights present. Madeleine stood, frozen, as she looked down and realised she was still in her nightgown. Blushing, she ran back into the bedroom and shut the door. "Daddy, why didn't you tell me all my aunties and uncles were outside? I should've gotten dressed...Daddy it's not funny!" Dom ceased his laughing, apologising, but laughter could be heard from the other side of the door. Madeleine started crying.

"Aww sweetheart why the waterworks?" Dom asked, producing a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"They're laughing at me." She complained.

"I'm sorry Maddie" Alanna said, letting herself into the room. "Here, have some of this" she produced a cup of chrysanthemum tea with added honey.

"Is that the bad tasting tea that Mama and Da always complain about? Because if it is. I don't want it" She said, hiding her face in Dom's shirt. Alanna merely chuckled and left, shaking her head.

"Da?" her voice was small and soft. "Does Mama know it's my birthday today?" Dom stayed silent, not knowing how to answer.

"Mama knows. She's helping people though. And I'm sure she loves it, but she knows."

"Oh." Madeleine said. She looked thoughtful for a while, before announcing "I want to be a lady knight, just like Aunt 'Lanna and Mama."

Dom smiled. "Alright then. But first, let's get you dressed and go greet everyone who came to wish you happy birthday"

* * *

"She's six years old today. Can you believe it?" He whispered, placing a bunch of freshly picked flowers on the grave. It had been a month since she passed away, and he was only just beginning to cope with the pain. Madeleine was the reason he made himself keep going. Some days he just wanted to jump off the cliff to be with Kel, but Maddie...he couldn't abandon her.

"She's still not very sure where you are, and she misses you terribly. We all do. I still can't live without you – I'm barely making it through every day." He stopped, looking up at the sky to stop him from crying. It was a trick he'd learnt from Kel after she learnt she was pregnant, and it usually worked. But today he couldn't stop himself. Countless tears were shed at her funeral, and Madeleine, too young to understand, cried from seeing her father, who was in her eyes, so strong, cry.

"But hey, you'll always be here" he said, resting a hand on his heart. "I know this is cheesy, but it's true. You've gone and planted a bit of yourself in everyone you came in contact with. You've even influenced the decisions of people who have only heard of you in ballads. And you made me fall in love. You gave us little Maddie. Your soul will never leave this place." He kissed the gravestone. "I love you. And I'll keep loving you for eternity"

_You were there for summer dreaming  
And you gave me what I need  
And I hope you find your freedom  
For eternity_

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this – it's quite different from my usual, I must say...usually Dom's the one I kill...but my friend suggested I kill Kel instead this time. I'm sorry :( They all come back to life though. I made myself cry writing the last bit. Or maybe that has something to do with me being awake at midnight...I get a bit emotional late at night...**

**Oh and one more thing. The song lyrics in this are from **_**Eternity**_** by Robbie Williams. I can't write without song lyrics. Weird huh? Anyway. Tell me what you liked about it, or what you think I can improve on, or just...say hi :)**


End file.
